THE BEST MOMENT IN LIFE
by thekimve
Summary: SeokJin seorang don juan, Taehyung si Bengal, Jimin yang tidak manly dan Namjoon si pintar. Membentuk sebuah geng tanpa kesengajaan. Berbagai kekonyolan terjadi diantara 4 sekawan berbeda sifat. Kim Seokjin, Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon. BTS. RnR Please


THE BEST MOMENT IN LIFE pt.1

.

.

.

Cast : Kim Seok Jin, Kim Namjoon, Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin

Other Cast : Jung Hoseok, Min Suga, Jeon Jungkook

Warning : Semua chara saya samakan usianya 17-18 Tahun.

Genre : Friendship, School Life

Rate : T

Warning : Mengandung bahasa tidak baku

.

.

.

.

JIMIN POV

Dear Diary,

"ARRRGKKKH! Gak boleh! That's the last time! The very last time! Aku ini kan namja! Sekali lagi namja! Mengapa bisa-bisanya menangis. Mending jika menangisnya karena tertembak melawan Korea Utara, membela bangsa. Ini gara-gara... menonton film! Film drama pula! Miracle in Cell No.7! Iya, Film yang sudah ku tonton 5 kali.

Akh! Jika ada yang lebih parah daripada namja yang nangis waktu menonton film drama, itu adalah namja yang menonton film drama sebanyak 5 kali dan menangis 5 kali pula.

It's Crazy! Aku bahkan sudah hafal diluar kepala jalan ceritanya. Tapi masih saja mataku seperti plastik air bocor, terlebih di adegan anaknya menangis meraung-raung tak mau berpisah dengan ayahnya. Stop, stop, Aku ingin menangis lagi!

Ada apa sebenarnya denganku? Dasar tak normal!

Tapi cukup, aku tak mau menangis lagi. Ini yang terakhir. Sungguh Aku harus berhenti menangis. Kalau perlu aku tidak akan menonton drama lagi".

Sumpah Memalukan,

JIMIN

.

.

.

.

.

TAEHYUNG POV

Tiba-tiba makhluk aneh bin ajaib dari planet tak bernama datang diantara aku dan Jin Hyung. Mereka menyelip diantara kami. Mereka lebih terlihat seperti serat daging yang nyelip diantara dua gigi. Tak penting tapi mengganggu.

Mereka ikut berduduk santai dikantin dengan gaya koboi belajar minum vodka. Kedua makhluk lemot itu menjadi pemandangan aneh dan langka di kantin pojok. Seperti anak TK memasuki sarang mafia.

Baiklah aku perkenalkan siapa saja mahkluk itu. Pertama si Jimin, namja paling menyedihkan yang pernah ku kenal. Aku menduga ia tak memiliki hormon lelaki. Lihat saja kakinya, bisa saja tertukar dengan kaki meja jika saja tak ada jempolnya. Mulus, Putih, halus, gak ada bulunya! Diwajah baby facenya, Jangankan jenggot, Bulu-bulu kumis kucing pun tak terlihat sama sekali.

Aku tak akan mencurigai dia punya kelainan hormon testosteron jika sikapnya jantan. Tapi kenyataannya Bro, saat pelajaraan lari, dia lambat sekali seperti larinya bebek, lemot sekali. Belum lagi ku lihat Jimin tak melakukan sesuatu seperti namja normal lakukan : Berkelahi, merokok, atau melakukan kegilaan namja lainnya.

Makhluk lemot dan aneh kedua adalah Namjoon (oke aku akan berusaha bersikap sopan dengan ku panggil Namjoon hyung, ia setahun lahir lebih dulu. Tapi itu tak janji), Si jenius yang sepertinya hidup di dunianya sendiri. Hobinya membaca, tak heran kacamatanya setebal pantat botol. Oke, Boleh dia jenius, tapi selain Jimin si siput itu dia gak punya temen sama sekali. Maklum saja, ia tak punya selera humor.

Aku masih ingat, dia akan marah saat ada yang bilang "Gak usah ikut Roll deh, nanti otakmu ngalir dari teling," Sewaktu kami senam di gedung olahraga.

Dengan wajah merah padam ia berkata "Aku gak sakit telinga kok!".

Idiot dan Jenius memang beda tipis batasnya.

"Thanks Bro, kau sudah membantuku ujian tadi. Gak rugi punya temen seperti kau. Mudah-mudah amal mu di terima disisi-Nya". Jin Hyung menepuk-nepuk bahu Namjoon.

Pelan, Tapi aku merasa tulang belikat Namjoon akan lepas.

Herannya wajah Namjoon terlihat seperti tersedot kedalam. Justru Jimin yang terlihat terkejut. "Maksudnya, kau memberikan dia contekan?".

Aku tak tahu kenapa Jimin terlihat histeris. Ayolah, Ini hanya perkara contekan. Bahkan sejak jaman raja Sejong, para pelajar sudah pintar contekan.

Hmmm jadi kenapa 2 makhluk ini bisa bersama kami di kantin? Karena Namjoon telah "berjasa" kepada Jin hyung? Kemudian Namjoon menyeret Jimin untuk ikutan?. Wah, Sudah seperti pasangan Homo saja.

"Oportunis kau hyung". Bisikku pada Jin hyung yang tengah menyantap makan siangnya.

Jin hyung tersenyum bangga. "Jangan panggil Kim Seok Jin jika perkara oportunisme tak bisa ku tangani".

Kalau aku tak mengenal Jin hyung, Sudah kupastikan mulutnya ku sumpal roti isi. Aku heran, apa sebetulnya yang ada di dalam otaknya. Apa dia pikir oportunis itu sesuatu yang hebat seperti nasionalis. Kalian tak usah heran jika ia tak akan mengerti perbedaan Kontrasepsi dan Konsentrasi, Beda Denotasi dan Detonasi. Tak akan menyangkut di otaknya yang telat berevolusi.

Jin hyung memang namja "rendahan". Baru saja dikasih contekan, sudah menganggap 2 mahluk menyedihkan ini teman kami, bahkan geng kami.

Tapi itulah Jin hyung, si oportunis sejati. Apapun yang menguntungkan tak akan pernah di tolak.

Kalian tentu tahu jika dia"TOP" paling diminati di dunia per-gay-an. Para Bottom (Aku lebih suka menyebut uke centil) itu, juga tak akan segan buat dimanfaatkan oleh Jin hyung. Kurasa dia benar-benar supernova. Don Juan sejati.

Menurut Jin Hyung, para uke centil itu bisa dimanfaatkan. Kue, Kotak makan siang, rokok bisa datang sendiri kalau punya uke.

Huh, Namja kelas diskon! Memang, Itu enak. Tapi tetap saja gak setimpal dengan waktu dan pikiran kita untuk mengurusi "peliharaan" yang bahkan lebih centil dari yeoja.

Sialnya hobi gak bermutu Jin hyung di dukung bawaan lahir : Wajah Jin hyung yang menurut "namja-namja gay itu" Cakeplah, Cutelah, Manly lah. Menurutku sih wajah Jin hyung itu wajah Ahjushi mesum. Kalau dia tak jadian dengan namja kelas sebelah sudah kupastikan aku yang dijadikan pasangan homonya.

Kalian tahu? Kulit Jin hyung itu seputih sapi, Bibirnya semerah bibir orangutan dan jangan lupa kebiasaannya pakai parfumnya itu. Ugh! Sampai-sampai ia ikut klub Taekwondo supaya bisa pamer kemachoannya. Persetan dia bilang itu olahraga pria macho! Yang jelas tak usah pakai kostum Taekwondo, Pakai seragam saja kancing atasnya tak pernah di kancingkan. Alasannya gerah. Dia pikir kami ini berada di negara tropis? Dasar Ular!.

"Tenang saja, Aku akan membalas kebaikanmu. Kau ingin apa? Punya pacar? Bisa ciuman? Kau gay apa bukan? aku punya rumusnya". Jin Hyung mulai berceloteh sambil membusungkan dadanya.

Namjoon dan Jimin hanya terbengong seolah mereka baru mendengar kata "cium" dan "gay" untuk pertama kali.

"Rumus? Perkara ciuman menjijikan itu kau bilang menggunakan rumus hyung?". Biarpun Hyorin si penyanyi berdada besar itu disodorkan padaku, belum tentu aku mau menciumnya. Aku terlalu ngeri dengan "melonnya".

"Ish, Kau ini Tae, Memangnya kebo, bercumbu tak pakai rumus? Semuanya ada triknya. Dengan rumus itu, Aku bahkan sukses bergelar seme paling ingin dipacari". Kata Jin Hyung bangga seolah ia baru saja memenangkan juara tinju.

"Shit! Itu cara yang kau gunakan saat kencan pertama?".

Jin hyung menyengir. Percuma bergaya biasa saja saat tengah dipuji. Dada lebarnya sudah naik turun. "Tapi uke-uke itu payah".

"Aku bilang juga apa, Uke itu seperti ular betina. Kau bisa habis dihisapnya hyung". Kataku sambil menyeruput cola. Aku lirik 2 namja lemot yang terus menerus terbengong itu.

"Dihisap?". Desis Jimin antara sadar dan tidak. Haha tak tau dia arti kata hisap dipembicaraan kami.

"Aish, Bagaimana bisa menghisap jika nempelin bibir saja tak bisa. Kau tahu tidak Tae, Uke terakhirku berciuman denganku dan ia terlalu miring sampai bibirku terbentur hidungnya. Dan tulang hidungnya itu sekeras tulang kering. Bibir seksiku yang tebal ini nyaris sobek".

Kali ini Jimin tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah shocknya. "Sobek?"

"Yang Pabbo itu ukemu hyung, Mau saja kau perdaya"

Jin hyung menjentikkan jari, "Uke centil seperti itu Tae, Kau rayu sedikit, Kau bilang matanya indahlah, Bibirnya seksilah, Pasti langsung menggelempar dan menyerahkan diri. Ya kan Joon?". Jin hyung menepuk keras pundak Namjoon, Maksudnya bercanda tapi Namjoon benar-benar nyaris terjengkang.

"Eh iya, Kau benar". Kata Namjoon.

Jimin langsung mendelik, "memangnya kau pernah merayu dan berciuman? dengan pria apa wanita?". Tanyanya antara shock dan panik.

Namjoon melempar pandangan aneh. "memangnya aku tak pernah cerita?".

.

.

.

.

Jadi disini yang benar-benar polos siapa? Penasaran? Tunggu kelanjutannya Joseyo^^

.

.

.

TBC

NB : Sekali lagi lihat warning. banyak bahasa tidak baku. jika menuntut kesempurnaan maka tunggulah aku naik tahta menjadi Tuhan^^... nikmati saja ceritanya. ini adalah ciri khasku dan terima kasih

Spesial thanks untuk yang sudah support Ve di segala ff yaang sudah terposting. Ve hanya pakai hape jika menulis ff.. jadi tak bisa ve sebutkan satu persatu tapi ve hafal siapa-siapanya^^.. terima kasih

saranghae


End file.
